Reckless
by Zoerz
Summary: Punch. Kick. Swing. Repeat.It was as if he was a robot. Train. That's all he knew right now. "He came in, and took her from me." RaiKim Oneshot.


**Behold, readers of fanficiton, a completely and utterly pointless oneshot. Just another attempt to begin repopulating our world with RaiKim. I'm not really sure where this came from. But the weather outside my house is kinda setting the mood for this. Let me know what you guys think. :)**

* * *

><p>Sweat ran down his face. It trailed along his tan body, mixing in with the pouring rain that was drenching the world around him. The rain slipped off his body, and mixed in with the blood on the ground.<p>

" _If you want her back safe, Wind Dragon, come and get her yourself."_

The lizard man's words repeated themselves unwillingly in his head. He clenched his fists again, ignoring the supreme pain that came along with it, and threw yet another punch. He hit the practice dummies, the punching bags, and even the trees, over and over again. Each time he imagined it was Chase.

Punch. Kick. Swing. Repeat.

It was as if he was a robot. Train. That's all he knew right now. That, and the fact that the second he got the chance he was going to kill that bastard if it was the last thing he ever did.

He was soaked to the bone. His robes clung to his wet skin, moving with him. The blood from earlier that night now washed off from new blood, sweat, and rain. Thunder cracked behind him as the temple was filled with light from above. He felt his lungs expand again, by this point begging for air. They screamed at him, wanting a break. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. Rage filled inside him. He body on fire.

He looked up to the sky, and a tiny rain drop went in his eye. He slammed his eyes shut, and immediately wished he hadn't.

_She was tied up. Blood on the floor around her. Bruises on her face. Kneeling on the ground of the evil palace. Tears streaming down her face. _

He shot his eyes open. Shaking his head, he continued. Punch. Kick. Swing. Repeat. He had been outside training for hours. Since they got back.

" Rai." He heard from behind him.

He didn't reply. He didn't have the lung capacity to continue training and speak to the cowboy.

" Raimundo."

He said nothing.

" Raimundo. You must stop your excessive training at once!"

Rai almost laughed. Omi. Telling _him_ to stop training?

He whipped around. Glaring at his two teammates.

"What?" He asked in a bitter tone.

" Come inside partner. You've been out here for hours." Clay told him.

" I'll come in soon." Raimundo replied.

" No, Raimundo. You will come in now." Omi ordered him.

" Says who? I'm the leader Chrome Dome. Not you!"

" He's tellin' ya as a friend Rai, Not a teammate."

" Whatever. I'll be in when I'm done."

"...She's awake. And she's asking fer ya partner."

Raimundo tensed. No. Not yet. He couldn't face her.

"...how is she?"

" She's shaken up. I think she'd be better if she had ya there."

"...I need to train more."

" No, Raimundo-"

"I SAID NO CLAY!" Raimundo yelled.

" Your going to hurt yourself Raimundo." Omi argued with him.

" I don't care. I have to get better. I need to get better."

"No, partner, ya don't."

" Are you joking right now Clay?"

" Raimundo. Your not doing anything for her by being out here training. You need to be in there, with her." The yellow monk said

" I CAN'T"

" Why in tarnation not?"

" BECAUSE I COULDN'T SAVE HER!"

His teammates froze, and they just stood there, watching each other.

" Ya did save her Rai."

He shook his head.

" No. No. I didn't. I was too late."

He saw Clay go to say something, but kept talking anyway.

" You just don't get it. Do you? He came here, in the middle of the night. He came into my temple. To hurt my team. By playing with my emotions. He broke in, walked past my room, and took her from me. He purposely had his cats wake us up. Just in time for us to see him take her. He did it because he knew it would hurt me. He hurt her, because he knew it would hurt me. Omi's been telling me forever, that I needed to train harder. Turns out he was right. I wasn't good enough to save her. He was able to come in, and take her. Then he was able to tie her up, and beat her. Just to get to me. He wanted to know how far I'd go to save her. To keep her safe. I wasn't strong enough to stop him. I wasn't fast enough to stop him. And now? He's probably sitting in his palace, up on his fancy friken chair, laughing at me. Because he knows its tearing me up. I couldn't protect her!" He screamed at Clay.

Clay said nothing.

Omi just watched him.

" But you can protect her now Raimundo." Omi spoke up.

" She's afraid. She needs you."

The rain poured down on all of them. Raimundo shook his head again.

" I need to be able to keep her safe."

" Ya were able to do that Rai. You were the one who burst in there, beat up all 'em cats, and saved her." Clay said looking him right in the eye.

" She needs ya now partner."

Raimundo shut his eyes, and once again was pulled into the memories of earlier. He breathed. In. Out. In, Out. In, Out. And finally nodded.

He set off towards the medical building. Not caring how horrible he looked right now. The elder monks tired to stop him when he reached the door, telling him he needed to get stitches and first aid work done. He simply shoved past them. Master Fung stood in the hallway, talking with Monk Tu. When the master saw the young leader, he only pointed to a door. Without stopping his walking, he barged in.

She was asleep on the bed. Bags of blood hung above her. Needles in her arms. Bruised coated her body. Medical tape and band aids every where. Raimundo looked at her and he was instantly filled with rage again.

Her eyes fluttered as they opened, she looked up at him.

" Rai." She smiled, then her eyes narrowed.

" What happened? Are you okay?"

He laughed. " Really girl? Your asking if I'm okay?"

She said nothing, just patted the side of her bed. He went over and sat down next to her. She pulled him back so he was laying there with her, and he moved his arm around her, being careful of the IV's and needles, and let it rest on her shoulder.

" You were pretty scary earlier." She mumbled as she moved into him. He looked down to see her eyes closed again.

" I was pretty mad earlier."

" Will you stay? Even if I fall asleep?"

" I'm not leaving you alone any time soon."

" Good, I don't trust you not to do anything reckless."

No, he wouldn't do anything reckless. He couldn't. The others had all been watching since he came back. But you bet your ass, the second he gets the chance, Chase was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Really pointless. I have to leave for the weekend otherwise I'd had a better ending. R&amp;R? There is probably a bunch of mistakes. No time to proof read. :( But I wanted to get it up before I left.<strong>


End file.
